1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method of operating a volatile material dispenser and, more particularly, to a method of operating a volatile material dispenser having more than one volatile material.
2. Description of the Background
Various volatile material dispensers are known in the prior art and generally include a housing with a refill inserted therein. The refill generally includes a container for holding a volatile material therein. In some dispensers, the volatile material is passively emitted therefrom. In other dispensers, a diffusion element is utilized to facilitate the dispensing of the volatile material. Examples of diffusion elements include heaters, piezoelectric elements, fans, aerosol actuators, and the like. Regardless of the manner in which the volatile material is emitted, once the volatile material has been expended from the refill, the refill is removed by a user and replaced with a new refill.
One type of volatile material dispenser, sometimes referred to as a plug-in scented oil or plug-in dispenser, includes a housing and a heater disposed within the housing. A refill for use with a plug-in scented oil dispenser generally includes a container with a volatile material therein and a wick in contact with the volatile material and extending out of the refill. Upon insertion of the refill into the dispenser, at least a portion of the wick is disposed adjacent the heater such that volatile material that moves through the wick is volatilized by the heater. The plug-in dispenser typically includes a plug assembly having electrical prongs extending outwardly from the housing. The electrical prongs are inserted into a standard electrical outlet and thereafter supply electrical energy to the plug-in dispenser.
A refill for a plug-in dispenser may last up to a month or more. Some users of such dispensers desire a more frequent and/or automatic change in volatile material. Manufacturers of such devices have therefore begun selling plug-in dispensers including two heaters and adapted to hold two refills containing the same or different fragrances. The heaters are operated in an alternating fashion. In particular, a first of the heaters is activated for 45 minutes and, after 45 minutes has elapsed, the first heater is deactivated and a second of the heaters is activated for 45 minutes. Once the second 45 minute period has elapsed, the first heater is again activated and the pattern repeats until the device is turned off.